For centuries, storm shutters have been used to protect windows and doors from high winds and impacts by materials propelled by storm winds. Along the Atlantic and Gulf coasts of the United States, storm shutters are particularly important to protect against hurricanes and nor'easters, and in many places are required by building codes and insurance companies. Recent hurricanes landfalls in Florida and the Gulf states have graphically demonstrated the importance of building coastal properties to withstand such storms, including providing storm shutters with sufficient mechanical strength to withstand the full force of hurricane winds. Thus, there is an urgent need for storm shutter systems with enhanced strength to withstand high winds and resist impacts from objects propelled by such winds.